Synchronicity
by Memorial.Address
Summary: Hermione's old friendships are over, but with the help of a newfound friend, she just might mend them. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Synchronicity**

**Chapter 1**

Their 7th and final year at Hogwarts was beginning today. Hermione just couldn't believe it. How had the years just raced by so quickly? It seemed as if it was just last year when she had brewed a Polyjuice potion in Myrtles bathroom. But that was nearly five years ago. But today, today was the beginning of the rest of her life, and she couldn't have been any more excited than she already was.

Hermione ran down Platform 9 3/4. It was crowded, loud, and the train was leaving in less than five minutes. A few feet ahead of her, she saw a pretty girl with long, straight red hair. Ginny.

"Ginny!" She squealed, delighted to see the youngest of the Weasley children. Ginny looked so different. She looked so...mature.

"Mione! Oh Merlin! Seems like it's been ages! How are you!" Ginny said, as she warmly hugged her. Her looks may have changed, but she was still the same old sweet Ginny.

"I'm great! The summer's been-"

"Oh look! There's Ron. And Harry! Let's go catch up, I've got loads to tell him." Ginny interrupted suddenly.

"Sure." Hermione mumbled. They were the last two people she wanted to see right now.

Last year, Hermione had been dating Ron. Things were so perfect, so great. He was sweet, generous, polite, and very handsome. After a few months of being together, Hermione felt that their relationship was ready to be taken to the next level. So the next evening, Hermione went up to Ron's dormitry, and they made love. From then on, things were not the same. Ron was so different, and extremely protective. And on the way down side, he was agrssive and physical. He always had to hold her hand, at all times. He liked to make out during study sessions, and worst of all, he wanted to have sex on a regular basis. Hermione, of course, did not like this at all.

A few weeks later, Hermione and Harry were studying in the library when she decided to fill him in on what was going on, and how Ron was making her uncomfortable.

**000000 FLASHBACK 000000**

"I'm sorry for the way he's been acting, it's not like him, you know that 'Mione. I'll try to talk to him later, I promise. Don't worry." He said, and then reached his arms out, embracing her in a warm hug.

"You don't need to do that Harry. I'm sure everything'll be fine. I'll just...wait it out." She mumbled into his chest. After a few moments, Harry pulled away, and saw that Hermione was crying. He reached a hand up, and began wiping away her tears. Hermione put her hand on his to stop him, but he suddenly entwined their fingers together, and just looked at her. Slowly, he moved his face ever closer to hers, until finally, his lightly kissed her. Hermione just didn't know what to do. She was dating Ron, but here she sat, with Harry's arms around her, so vulnerable. Again, Harry kissed her, and this time, she kissed him back. His kissed were soft, warm, and yet passionate. Ron's were...well, just agressive and quite violent.

"Harry, you left these in the common room." Came Ron's voice, suddenly. Hermione and Harry jumped apart, but it was far too late. Ron dropped the papers, and stood there in awe. He couldn't believe it. Hermione, HIS Hermione, was just kissing...Harry. His best friend.

"What...Why?" He whined. He looked on the verge of tears. This, saddly, made Hermione fell sorry for him.

"Ron I...It was an accident. It just sort of happened...You've been acting so strange lately, and I just...I'm overwhelmed!" She cried.

"I don' care if your 'overwhelmed'. Your MY girlfriend,NOT Harry's." He yelled. Suddenly he didn't look sad anymore. He looked angry.

"Hey-" Harry began.

"I don't even want to bloody hear it." Ron snapped.

"Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione sobbed, standing up and taking hold of his arm. He shoved her away.

"I don't care Hermione. I'm done. I...I can't see you anymore." He said quietly, and then ran off. Harry stood there for a few minutes afterwards, just looking on as Hermione cried. Well, sobbed actually. After a while, he wandered off to try and find Ron, where ever he had run off to.

**000000 END FLASHBACK 000000**

"Harry!" Ginny said gleefully.

"Hey Gin." Harry said cooly, hugging her warmly. And then, to Hermione's slight shock, he kissed her lightly. He merely looked at Hermione.

"Ginny, can I speak to you for a minute." Ron said, while dragging her off to the side. "Why the bloody hell did _she _have to tag along?" He asked angrily.

"She didn't 'Tag along'. I invited her. Is that so bad?" Ginny complained.

"Yes, it is. You know what she-" Ron began.

"I'll see you later Gin. I'm off to the Head's compartment." Hermione said briskly, and then she ran off towards the train.

Hermione quickly scampered off towards the Head's compartment. Some firned Ginny was being, bringing her to Harry and Ron. She knew perfectly well what they had been through. Whatever. It didn't matter anymore.

Finally she came to arrive at the Head's compartment. She flung the door open, only to become even more agitated than she already was. Draco Malfoy was sprawled out along one side of the compartment. How wonderful. She would be living with a complete and total jerk for the next YEAR.

"Granger." He said, in a monotone voice.

"Malfoy." Great. Just bloody great.

**69696969696969699696969696969696969696969696969699696969699696969696969696969696969696**

**So what did you think? You like? Don't like? Don't worry. It wont be this stupid for long. The next chapter should be way better...I Hope :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you lotz!**

**xoxDinaxox**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello all!**

I know it's been about a YEAR since I last updated, so I just want to apologize.

Sorry for leaving you/not ever updating.

I promise to update sometime soon, definatly by June.

I look forward to your reviews!

**.::Chelsea::.**


End file.
